Merciless Fate
by forlornromanticist
Summary: Summary: Living a happy life for a time, Serena Tsukino loved life. That is until, things went for the worst. With tragic events dramatizing her life, she resorts to the one thing that she thinks may help ease her pain. Cutting.
1. My Life

**A/N: PLEASE READ this. Okay to get everything understood: Darien knows that he is Tuxedo Mask, but doesn't know who the princess is. He doesn't know who Sailor Moon's identity (Serena)  
is. He doesn't know he has a daughter in the future with Serena. Basically, he's clueless.**

**Serena knows she's Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and Neo Queen Serenity in the future in Crystal Tokyo. She knows that she has a daughter (Rini). Her friends, and the sailor scouts probably won't be in this story. Let's just say that they're on a reprieve). Also, Serena knows that Rini is Tux boy's kid too, but she doesn't know Tuxedo Mask's real identity. I'm sorry that's a lot to take in before reading this, but you kinda need to know all this stuff. If you have anymore questions and stuff, then I'll probably do a Q & A thing in the next chapter to clear up stuff.  
k's well...**

**Here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so : P to lawyers after me.  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter One: My Life**

Blood. It was everywhere; consuming her small bathroom with its liquid substance...

Serena reflected back on her life... 'How had it gotten messed up SO much?' Serena thought to herself looking down at her bleeding wrists.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback _**

Serena was getting ready to go on their big summer camping trip with her parents, Sammy, and Rini. She practically shoved everything that she owned into her medium-sized duffle. Rini and Sammy walked into Serena's room, just as she was trying to get the zipper closed by repeatedly jumping on it.

"Err- Serena," Sammy said, "We're going for a weekend, not a year."

"You little spore," Serena said as Sammy left to help his parents load the car with his stuff.

Rini walked toward Serena whom was now lying on top of her duffle.  
"Almost... have it..." Serena said moving the zipper ever so slowly toward the other end of it,  
attempting to close it.

"Serena..." Rini said.

Serena pulled the zipper with as much force with her eyes closed.

"Serena," Rini said.

"WHAT?!"

"Zipper's broken," Rini said.

"Stuff it, Twerp!" Serena said and looked down. Rini was right.

Rini laughed, "Stuff it anymore, and the seams'll burst!" Rini said laughing as she walked downstairs.

"WAH!!!! Now what will I do? This is my only suitcase!" Serena cried.

"Actually..." Serena said mischievously. 'Mom's got an extra duffle in her room. Better hurry and get it,' Serena thought tip toeing into her mother's bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------10 Minutes Later---------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone all set?" Kenji asked.

"Hai!" They replied enthusiastically.

"Okay," Kenji said, "then let's-" and was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

_RING, RING_

After a few rings, the answering machine kicked on.

"Irene, it's mom," she said before going into a coughing fit.

Ikuko (Irene) picked up. When she was finished talking, her eyes widened in horror. "We'll be right there," She said and hung up.

Ikuko looked toward her husband Kenji, "Your father and I have to go now. The trip is postponed."

Everyone, even Kenji sighed.

She continued, "Your grandmother is deathly ill and she wanted us to see her. Us as in Kenji and I. Grandma doesn't want you kids to see her like this Serena, Sammy, and Rini. Serena take care of your brother and cousin (A/N: Ikuko doesn't know that Rini isn't really their cousin. Serena does know that Rini is her future daughter, however).

"But Mom-"

"No buts, Serena. We'll see you later. Love you," Ikuko said.

Their parents exchanged their goodbyes and left. Little did they know they'd be gone longer than they expected. Much longer.

_**----------------------------------------------------------Flashback Over---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Serena staggered up from the bloody mess slowly, albeit her body ached all over. She had no feeling in her arms. Taking hold of the bathroom counter, she tried to steady herself.

"Serena! Why've you been in there so long?" Rini asked. Serena had been in the bathroom for an hour, more or less.

No reply.

Sammy shouted, "I'm coming in!" He kicked the door from the other side, but it refused to open.

Serena took a brief moment to find her voice and said, "I'll be out in a few." Her voice had cracked, but Rini and Sammy didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, well hurry it up and don't drown in there," Sammy said making an assumption that she was taking a bath and left.

'You don't know how much I want to," Serena thought to herself. She stripped herself of the blood-stained clothing she had previously been wearing, and turned the shower on. The water sent a burning sensation through the various cuts on her arms. She knew this was nothing compared to the pain her parents must've felt, and embraced it.

_**------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Serena's parents, Ikuko and Kenji, were driving to Ikuko's dieing grandmother's house. Soon, it started to hail.

"Oh dear, I guess it's a good thing we didn't go on the camping trip in this weather," Ikuko said as big chunks of hail came down on to the windshield.

Kenji reached to put the windshield wipers on. They didn't budge. He couldn't pull over because they were on a very narrow road on an area with a steep drop below them. Kenji tried to see through the icy windshield, but to no avail. He stopped because of the lack of visibility, and didn't want to continue on this road, if he couldn't see. Just as he was going to get out to bang on the windshield wipers to get them to work, a van came and knocked the two in their car off the treacherous cliff. Ikuko and Kenji gasped in horror as they fell 200 feet to their death.

**_------------------------------------------------------Flashback Over------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Serena stepped out of the bathroom after scrubbing everywhere with a cleanser and a sponge to remove the blood everywhere. She couldn't let Rini or Sammy see this.

Serena quickly heated up a couple frozen foods in the microwave for Rini and Sammy.

"Dinner's ready you two!" Serena yelled, "I have to go to work now, so Sammy take care of Rini (A/N: Sammy is a little older than Rini). She said and went to her night shift at Dairy Queen and then a few hours later as a cashier at a grocery store nearby. Right after this she would have to study for the big Algebra II test that she had tomorrow.

'Great,' Serena thought as she thought of her schedule for tonight.  
"Yay," She said sarcastically, "I get a whole two hours of sleep."

This was her life now.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Okay, I know nothing much really happened in this first chapter, but it was a way of showing what Serena's 'new life' is like. The flashbacks serve as to learn what happened, so bear with them if you don't like them. They'll go away soon, ;) .**

**(goes on hands and knees) Please please review! Would it help if I said** **pretty please? I want to know whether or not I should continue this. If you people likes it then I would like at least three reviews before I update. Please no flames! (Gets fire extinguisher ready). Well, don't forget to press that good ol' Submit Review button. hehehe :) Thanks for reading btw! **

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	2. Why Do I Cut? Part 1

A/N: Okay, here's Part1 of Why Do I Cut?. Oh and btw, I lost the original chapter 2 forever because for some reason my computer shut down and even though I saved it, (which i did) it still hates me as usual. Well please R/R!

Disclaimer: Sure I do own those 36 Sailor Moon dvds and videos, (yes i counted, haha) well actually I really don't own them because Naoko Takeuchi and DIC and whatever peoples owns them in actually I do not, so put simply- I don't own Sailormoon. (but i wish i did)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Why Do I Cut? Part 1

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I had just gotten those two hours of sleep that I had promised myself... and man did it seem like two minutes! I looked at the clock to see the time. I only realized it was the time it was, when I got up from my standard face clock after repeatidly checking it, and finally going downstairs to confirm my doubts that it was twenty minutes before I had to go to school.

"EEK!" I screamed as I freaked over all the things I had to do to be ready for the school day in the next twenty minutes.

'This is impossible!' I thought to myself.

"Okay, Serena, girl, calm down," Serena said aloud directed toward herself, "No time to think, just do everything!"

Serena took the fastest shower of her life and quickly dried her hair the best she could in the little time there was. She came bounding toward the stairs, only to be met with a sleepy Rini.

(Normal P.O.V)

"What'd ya scream for Meatballhead?" Rini said in between yawns.

'Oh god,' Serena thought, 'I forgot I have to wake up Sammy and get Rini and him to their school on time. 'CRAP!'

Serena panicked, "There's no time for talking, I have to hurry!"

"For what?" Rini said as Serena sped by her, not hearing a word she said.

'Whatever' Rini thought to herself, and went to the fridge to see what there was for her to snack on.

Meanwhile, Serena, the tornado, whizzed up into her room (A/N: o btw Serena fell asleep on the couch while she was studying, so that's why she was downstairs when her room is actually upstairs. sorry for confusion). Serena scrambled through the draws in her bureau searching for something to wear. She pulled out a blood red shirt (that's just the color, it's not really blood),and a pair of dark blue, almost black, jeans. She quickly pulled them on and went into Sammy's room to wake him up for school.

"Sammy," Serena said as sweetly as she could, "wake up."

He didn't move. She heard a soft noise coming from her brother.

Snoring.

Serena sweatdropped "SAMMY WAKE UP!" she screamed in his ear.

Sammy immediately jumped in his spot. "What?!" Sammy looked at the clock, "It's only seven!"

"Yeah Einstein," Serena said, "and what are we doing at seven this morning?" She awaited an answer from Sammy who was now sitting up in his bed with a tired look consuming him.

"Sleeping," Sammy said laying down and pulling the covers over his head.

"Fine," Serena muttered loud enough for him to hear her, "but it's your fault if you're late to school!"

Sammy muttered a, "Ditzoid," and then tried to get back to sleep.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Serena yelled.

"Ditzoid," Sammy said simply.

"Why's that you little spore?" (she doesn't hate him, but he's still her brother) Serena said.

An annoyed Sammy said, "One word."

"And what's that?!" Serena said getting more annoyed by the second.

"Saturday."

The look on Serena's face was priceless. Mouth gaping and all.

A confused look crossed her face, "But I have a test today!"

Sammy sighed, "You go to school on Saturday, Meatballbrains?"

"No, but- but" Serena stammered.

'Oh wait just one minute! I'll check my cellphone! It's never wrong about the date!' Serena thought and rummaged through her pockets trying to find her cellphone.

She looked at it.

"Yep, it's Saturday," she said to her dismay.

Serena's eyes get anime swirly

"You mean I could've slept in today?" Serena said mainly to herself.

Wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(At the Crown Arcade)

Serena, Sammy, and Rini were sitting in a booth at the Crown Arcade. Andrew had gotten used to them coming often. Well, hey, the food was pretty cheap there! Serena had refused Andrew's treating her and Sammy and Rini shortly after her parents had died. She didn't want to be too much of a free loner now, did she?

"So, Sammy, Rini, how are you doing in school?" Serena questioned the two worriedly. Afterall, they had been through a lot. Serena could barely manage her grades at all before her parents died, but now she had sufficient reasons, work being one of them.

Rini and Sammy pulled out their newly given out report cards and gave them to Serena. (A/N: I know, kinda weird. It's like who carries around report cards with them places? anyways... well... they're smart kids! - )

Serena looked them over.

Rini Tsukino------------------ (ha! they don't know she's Serena's kid so yea right now her last name's Tsukino)

English---- B+

World & People-------- A-

Japanese------------- A+

Math---------------- A+

Science----------- A

Art------------------ A

PE------------------- B

"Wow, Rini! I never knew you were THIS smart!" Serena said never getting an A in her life.

Then she looked at Sammy's report card.

Sammy Tsukino

English---- B+

World & People--- B

Japanese---- B+

Math----- A-

Science---- A+

Art------- B+

PE-------- A+

"You did good, spore," Serena smiled at Sammy.

Serena pulled out her report card (ha! yea i'm having her get her's out too! lol).

ring ring Darien walked into the Crown. He leaned forward and looked over Serena's shoulder at her report card; Serena was oblivious to the man standing behind her.

Serena's Report Card...

Serena Tsukino

English----- D+

History----- C+

Japanese----- D

Math---- D+

Science---- C-

Art---- B+

PE---- D

Darien's mouth was gaping as he read down the list.

'Jeez this girl really is a meatballhead' he thought.

"Jeez," Darien said voicing his thoughts, "You really ARE a Meatballhead, Meatballhead!"

"EEP!" Serena jumped up out of her seat in surprise.

CRASH

"Ow!" Serena and Darien said in unison

Serena's head had collided with Darien's jaw, when she jumped out of her seat.

"WAH!!!!!! That hurt!!!!!!" Serena cried.

She composed herself quickly as the pain dulled.

"Meatballhead! Ow! You've got a head of steel!"

"No I don't!" Serena defended herself, subconsciously feeling her head.

Darien said, "And I thought it was hollow all of this time!"

"Jerk!" Serena exclaimed, "and what made you think my head was hollow!"

"Well, for one thing," he said, "that horrible report card your holding confirms it. Oh sorry do you know what that word means. Confirm means..."

"I know what it means, BAKA!" Serena yelled. He was really getting her ticked off this time.

"Well," Darien said, "I'm glad I'm not you. Wouldn't want to show that to your parents..."

That struck a nerve.

Serena got up and motioned for Rini and Sammy not to say anything to this big jerk about their parents and shouted, "SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" In his face before bolting off out of the Crown Arcade sobbing, blonde hair trailing behind her.

Everyone at the Crown Arcade looked at Darien.

Darien walked over to Andrew. "What was that all about?" Darien asked his best friend.

"It's not for me to say, you'll have to ask her yourself," Andrew said and went back to his job cleaning tables and serving customers.

Darien walked over to Rini and Sammy. "What did your sister mean by 'she doesn't have time for this'?" Darien asked the two. They didn't respond.

Darien decided to find Serena and ask her what was wrong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I ran away from the Crown Arcade, and went to one of the few peaceful places in Tokyo that I knew. It was on a bridge in the park.

I stood on the bridge, in deep thought.

Darien was SUCH A JERK! How can he be that cruel? Oh yeah, he doesn't know about the fact that I don't have parents anymore... Well it's not like I should tell him. He's been a creep to me all of my life, why should I trust him, and tell him now? It's not like he'll actually care that my life is a living hell!

I tried to compose myself once again. It was difficult. I looked at the pond that was small, and looked shallow, but in actuality I heard it was pretty deep. A few thoughts ran through my mind of jumping over (this is a medium sized bridge thingy, couldn't really explain the true thing if I tried). It was just sooooo tempting. But no! I couldn't! I have to stay alive for Rini and Sammy's sake! I couldn't believe that that Jerk was my future husband, and that Rini was him and mine's kid. He of course didn't know those two facts yet, and I wasn't about to tell him. Pluto, and Neo Queen Serenity (myself in the future) had admonished

me not to tell him. To just let things play out on their own. Afterall, I was seventeen, and still young. Rini doesn't know the actual fact yet that I am her mother, but I'm sure she'll remember, or find out soon. I mean- how long can you keep that big of a fact and secret from her?

FLASHBACK (to when all of them went to the future and "discovered everything")

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sailor Moon, the scouts, Luna, Artemis, Rini, and Tuxedo Mask were in the future. They had just been told by Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion about everything. They'd told them of their daughter Rini, and the fact that Princess Raye had had a premonition of Neo Queen Serenity's future to be sealed up in a crystal chamber (and the premonition would inevitably happen no matter what they did), but it didn't reveal what would happen to everyone including Neo Queen Serenity after the fact.

(A/N: Rini may or may not become Black Lady in this fic. She may or may not get captured in the future like she does in the show- well u'll just have to find out later if she ever will get captured now, wont ya... :) )

Darien had discovered soon afterward that King Endymion was the one who was sending him those dreams that had shown Serena dying because of him, and for him to stay away from her, for her own sake. Everything had been going fine- that is- up until the part when Wise Man and Prince Diamond had shown up.

Prince Diamond appeared behind Serena with a knife, gleaming with nega-energy, at her throat.

"SAILOR MOON!" the scouts shouted.

"Let her go!" Tuxedo Mask roared.

Diamond looked down at the struggling Sailor Moon and smiled a wicked smile, "Oh, but I'm not done with her yet."

"Damn You!" Tuxedo Mask said as he pulled out a steal tipped rose.

'Wait,' Tuxedo Mask thought, 'He has Sailor Moon... I can't attack him if she's there... dammit!'

"Oh dear," Diamond said in a sadistic way reading his mind, "You wouldn't want to harm your precious Sailor Moon, would you now..."

And with that, Diamond released the nega-energy from the knife, at Serena's throat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: I am SO sorry if this was confusing! If you have any questions just ask me them in a review. I changed a little something around because it didn't work with how I wanted to write this. So this is everything in sparknotes version ;) :

Serena- Knows: all identities, about Rini, the fact that Rini is Darien and her's daughter, and all Tuxedo Mask's identites.

Darien- Knows: that he's Tuxedo Mask, (now here's the confusing part) he learns everything about Rini, but in the next chapter it will explain why he doesn't remember all that he's learned from the previous flash back in Crystal Tokyo.

Rini- Knows: pretty much nothing... she thinks that she's actually Serena's cousin- explained in the next chapter.

I know it's really weird that I've ended this chapter during a flashback, but it seemed like a good place to end Part 1 of this. There will be a Part 2 coming up soon. Well, Please Review! Thankyou for all 9 reviews from last chappie btw. I was impressed!

Meatballheadedprincess14


	3. Why Do I Cut? Part 2

_**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a while, eh? Gomenasi! I've been having really horrible nightmares, and I had absolutely no time to do any writing, up until now that is. Please forgive me! Oh, and I tried to make this extra long to compensate for the time it took me to update before. Well, R/R and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL 6 REVIEWS from last chapter! I love you guys! **_

_**Reviewers that totally rock: Kelsey, Will Parry, La Blue Evita, iluvboys, Chikyuuhime, supersaiyanx, nitengale, AngelONight, Usako-chan'07, Angelica, Hotaru's Raven, nekogirl91, and bumblebee115, and any future reviewers.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be Naoko Takeuchi, but there's two problemos with that. I don't own Sailor Moon, and I'm not Naoko Takeuchi. :( I'm me. lol **_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Recap of last chapter: _

_"Damn You!" Tuxedo Mask said as he pulled out a steal tipped rose._

_'Wait,' Tuxedo Mask thought, 'He has Sailor Moon... I can't attack him if she's there... dammit!'_

_"Oh dear," Diamond said in a sadistic way reading his mind, "You wouldn't want to harm your precious Sailor Moon, would you now..."_

_And with that, Diamond released the nega-energy from the knife, at Serena's throat._

**Chapter 3 Why do I Cut? Part 2**

"AAAAAAAH!!!!" Serena screamed out in immense pain, she was blinded by a brilliant light, and slipped into unconsciousness,-her transformation fading.

"No!" the scouts screamed feeling horribly for not being able to protect their leader, but most of importantly, their friend.

"That's it you bastard. No one hurts MY Serena!" Darien roared as he ran toward Diamond with his cane, extending in hand. It would have hit him dead on, missing Serena entirely, but unfortunately Diamond had already disappeared carrying the limp Serena in his arms.

"Dammit!" Darien said as he retracted his cane and put it in his sub-space pocket.

"We have to find her...," Darien said in deep thought.

"No shit Sherlock!" the scouts yelled in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(With Diamond and Wiseman)_

"Did you do as I requested?" Wiseman said irritably.

"Yes, I took her here, to the Dark Kingdom's palace," Diamond said.

"Well, make sure she doesn't escape. There's NO room for failure on our mission," Wiseman said menacingly.

"There was one thing that I was curious of, though. A very bright light engulfed her as her transformation faded, and I sensed a great power emanating from her." Diamond said

"I'm sure, Diamond, that it is nothing of importance. She's only a little sailor brat."

"Yeah, but still-"

"Dont question me Diamond!" Wiseman interrupted, "I'll have none of this insolence!"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

."Oh... my head," Serena moaned, "ugh- it feels like all my energy's been zapped right out of me..."

Serena opened her eyes, "Where am I?!" she asked and tried to sit up in the bed she was in, but got light-headed and just fell back onto it.

"...wait- a bed?!"

'Oh no! I do NOT like where this is going... Please Darien, rescue me...' Serena thought.

"Okay girl, come on, you can't keep relying on the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask to save you forever," Serena said to herself.

'Now let's see, how do I get out of here first of all? What would Sailor Mercury do? -ugh I wish Amy was here right now. Well, I should probably look at my surroundings... it couldn't hurt, especially if I'm going to escape from this godforsaken place. Hm... There's a vanity, a couple chairs, the stupid bed I'm on, of course there aren't any windows- just my luck, a wedding dress, a closet... Wait a sec!- WEDDING DRESS?! Okay that is SO wrong! Moving on now... oh, there's a closet! Maybe I could hide in there and when he opens the door right near that, I could get out and... run? Grr, that's such a stupid plan. Well, it's better than anything else I can come up with. Now to get up from this stupid bed.' Serena thought inwardly.

Serena attempted to sit up, but once again fell back from the wave of dizziness from lack of energy she now had.

'Maybe if I try to transform again into Sailor Moon, it'll restore some of my energy. Well, couldn't hurt-.'

She reached for where her locket would be located on her school uniforms, but had two big issues.

'Of course there are two problems with trying to transform into Sailor Moon again. The first one is that my brooch is not where it should be, on the bow to my school uniform. Secondly, I'M NOT WEARING MY SCHOOL UNIFORM! OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS I'M WEARING, AND WHO PUT IT ON ME?!!!!!!!!' Serena screamed inwardly looking down at her very thin, almost see-through, maroon colored, very short, nightgown.

'Alright, I don't care how dizzy I get, I'm getting out of here right now! Oh...I moaned again sitting up very slowly from the bed I was on. Soon, I was on my feet, unsteady and grabbed the bed post, trying to regain some composure. Okay, now let's just get in the closet and wait for him to come through that door, so I can smash the closet door into him.'

Serena slowly walked over to the closet and opened it. She felt the presence of an evil energy coming and figured it was Diamond so she hurridly closed the closet door.

An eery voice called, "Serena... I know you're in there, my sweet."

'Oh my god! How did he get in here and how did I not hear him come through the door. I mean for god's sakes, it's the only fricken' door in this place that leads outta here! Oh no! My nightgown... I shut the bottom of it into the door by accident when I was closing it! Oh, I am SOOOOO screwed!' Serena thought.

"Sweet Serena, I don't need doors to come into here... I can just do this!" Diamond yelled and apparated into the closet Serena was in.

"AH!!!!!!!" Serena screamed. Struggling against him to open the door, she bit on his hand and turned the knob fleeing from the closet that Diamond was in.

"OW! You little Sailor Twit! You'll pay for this!!!!!" Diamond said and apparated once again right behind Serena making her way toward the exit. He quickly and sneakily gave a yank on Serena's long hair which was trailing out behind her as she ran and pulled Serena over to the bed. Pulling down his pants zipper, he said, "You're mine Serena!" Luckily the zipper got stuck and Serena had a brief and opportune time to escape; kicking Diamond in the family jewels, she ran away and out through her bedroom door.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Serena's P.O.V.)_

'Clueless to my whereabouts I ran blindly through darkened hallways, only a few times tripping along the way. Why didn't he just apparate like he did before? Is he running after me? Well, I should still keep running. I have to get out of here or I'm totally screwed!'

After opening several randomn doors on what seemed like the lowest level of the building, I found the exit, or one that led outside anyways. I ran at full speed out there afraid that this would all be a delusion and some kind of spell that Diamond put on me. Walls encased the perimeter of what looked like my means of escaping. Of course nothing was that simple. It wasn't like the walls were in my jumping distance, even if I was transformed I still couldn't jump them. They were well over twenty-five or maybe even thirty feet and the barbed wire on top only accentuated the feeling of helplessness there was to my situation. I looked around once again and discovered some sort of entrance to a maze.

'Maybe it's my way out! Well, I have to try,' I thought to myself.

I speeded toward the entrance of the maze. After a little ways I ran into a dead end, and it seemed like all hope was lost. I mean come on this WAS a maze, and I'm like the worst problem solver on the planet! Well, I'll just have to keep trying...

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------( A little while ago...Darien's P.O.V.)_

I was on my own, well with the exception of Rini of course. Rini had to come with me to tell me where to find Serena. After all, Rini is Serena's daughter, and they shared a common bond, one which I had not developed yet. I mean, how could I expect to share a link with Serena, when just a few weeks ago I refused to see her. Well, the dream told me not to, or else she would die. I love her too much than for my selfish wishes to result in her peril. I couldn't live with myself if anyone had even HARMED her because of me. Of course, I still went to help in battles, but that was different. I could always mask my true feelings for her with a sense of duty to mine and her alter egos. Even now, I still can't believe how much she trusted me to let me back into her life when she found out that I did it for her own good. I probably never would have even forgived myself, nevermind.

"Okay well, let's get this straight," Darien summed up," the scouts had to be left behind because an unexpected youma had come into the picture whom was really strong, but they can handle it if they all work together, Rini is with me- poor kid having to live through all of this- and I'm trying to find Serena by having Rini follow their common bond."

"Darien," Rini said, "I feel Serena's presense near us. She's close. She's just over that wall, I can tell."

"Okay Rini, hold on," I said as I looked up at the thirty foot wall. 'This going to take some major skill!' I thought before grabbing Rini and my cane and using it as a pole or anchor to vault over the wall, my cape only getting slightly getting torn by the annoying little bit of barbed wire at the top of it. I glided down to the ground softly trying to make sure Rini was safe all the while.

'I looked around and briefly caught a glance of a two blonde streams of hair vanishing into some kind of garden of really tall bushes. No wait- it's a maze! "Serena, no! Wait!' I yelled toward her, but she had already vanished into the maze. I set Rini down and told her to keep up and sprinted to the entrance of the maze. Oh no, this can't be good... stupid fog. Why does there have to be fog when Serena's gone, and I'm here. Jeez, of ALL the luck! Oh well,' I thought before running with Rini into the distance through randomn ways that she told me Serena had been.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

Serena finally went through the entirety of the maze, and ended up with a wall with a door infront of her.

"ERG! Why can't ANYTHING go my way?!!! Am I that terrible that everything bad has to happen to me?! Stupid bad day..." Serena said staring down the door with the malice from before heard in her voice, but of course it didn't budge.

'Okay, why am I staring down a door? It's not like it's going to just open-'

CCCrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaakkkk The door opened.

"Okay, now that's not creepy at all," Serena nervously- very nervously- laughed.

'God, I feel like those stupid girls in horror movies who are always taking wrong turns and falling down when the killer's behind them, and stuff... Well, I guess I'll have to go in, it's not like I can just turn around and go back the way I came... that'd be pointless and I would probably end up getting myself lost for like the bizilianth time today! Grr... Well, okay let's see what's behind door number 1...' Serena said angrily and marched huffing her way into the room.

"Eek! It's pitch black in here!" Serena squeaked afraid of the dark- or what lied in the dark anyways...

Suddenly a bunch of torches lit up inside to illuminate the room.

It was a dungeon room that had rats and many, many spiderwebs and cobwebs in every nook and cranny.

Suddenly, she could now see a figure standing in the light. He had dark ebony hair, and a black turtleneck, and kaki pants with a brown belt on.

'Oh my god it's Darien, but- without the ugly green jacket.' Serena thought and smiled inwardly.

"Darien!!! Serena said tears of joy running down her cheeks. She embraced him in a big hug.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

Darien got through the maze following Rini's every direction as to where Serena was. Exhausted from running, and carrying Rini,- it made the whole thing go faster, there's only so fast that her tiny legs could go-. He got to the wall with a door and opened it quickly, getting more aggravated by the minute at everything going on. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight inside the room lit by various torches and candles. Serena, in her nightgown, was embracing a handsome man tenderly and was going to kiss him when, - wait! That man is me! WHAT THE HELL?!!!

"SERENA!" Darien yelled confused as hell as to the situation at hand.

"Darien?" Serena yelled more confused if possible, than he had been, and pulled away from the man that almost kissed her.

"Darien, and Darien? and Rini?"

_(A/N: I was going to end this chappie right here..._

_but since I got soooo many reviews, _

_and it took me forever to update..._

_... here's the rest of it. )_

"Umm... can someone PLEASE tell me what the hell's going on?" Serena sweatdropped.

"Wait, it's Rini!" Serena said enthused, "Look, Darien Serena nodded her head toward the one she previously had almost kissed has come to save me... but HE must be the imposter," Serena yelled with a raised intonation nodding toward the real Darien.

"No, Serena," Rini started, "THAT is the imposter- Darien is the one who's transformed into Tuxedo Mask! Duh."

"Well, just to make sure," Serena winked at Rini, "let's asked him a question that I know only the real Darien would know the answer... Darien both Dariens turn heads toward her at the same time Serena sweatdropped ... now on to the question... What is the name that you always call me, which always bugs me?

Imposter Darien: My sweet

Real Darien: takes a second to think... Meatballhead!

"Darien! It's you!" Serena exclaimed running toward the real Darien with Rini by her side.

But before Serena could get over to Darien, Diamond apparated infront of her and tried to take her away, but this time he entranced her with his big eye at the top of his forehead that could be used to put anyone he wanted under a trance-like state that supposedly no one could get out of on their own.

Serena got entranced and when the real Darien ran toward Diamond, he put up a forcefield around himself and Serena.

'no... I ... will... not... go.. with you-' Serena struggled under his hypnotic stare and resisted almost accomplishing her goal of getting out of his grasp and trance. "I... love... Darien... not you! DARIEN!!!" Serena yelled as a bright light arose from her chest, the same bright light that had appeared before at the advent of her capture in the Crystal Palace. This light made an appearance once again and consumed everyone . 'This is...' Serena thought weakly, ' the silver crystal? but how?' And with that, she blacked out, and so did everyone else around her, with the exception of Diamond who was destroyed by the Silver Crystal mercilessly.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: Almost done with the flashback/s, lol thank god ;; . Well, hope ya liked it. Wait- you'd be sadistic if you liked it... yay sadists! lol Well, please review and tell me how it was and comment or give any suggestions to improve it; no flames please ;). P.S. If you make me really happy, I bet I'll update sooner (hint, hint) . Oh, and it's my birthday on Dec. 20, hehe. yay! lol Well, before I get too off task... Ja Ne!**_

_**Meatballheadedprincess14**_


	4. Why Do I Cut? Part 3

**A/N: Okays well, here's the next chappie. Finally the flashbacks are like finally almost over. Sorry again for the late update, but I was sick for my entire winter break, and the next week and a half after that, and then i had to study forever for midterms so, yea.  
Okay, that's enough about me. Well, don't forget to R/R, .**

**Disclaimer: Me, own Sailor Moon? I think not.**

**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Why do I Cut Part 3 

_Recap of Last Chapter:_

_"Darien! It's you!" Serena exclaimed running toward the real Darien with Rini by her side._

_But before Serena could get over to Darien, Diamond apparated infront of her and tried to take her away, but this time he entranced her with his big eye at the top of his forehead that could be used to put anyone he wanted under a trance-like state that supposedly no one could get out of on their own._

_Serena got entranced and when the real Darien ran toward Diamond, he put up a forcefield around himself and Serena._

_'no... I ... will... not... go.. with you-' Serena struggled under his hypnotic stare and resisted almost accomplishing her goal of getting out of his grasp and trance. "I... love... Darien... not you! DARIEN!!!" Serena yelled as a bright light arose from her chest, the same bright light that had appeared before at the advent of her capture in the Crystal Palace. This light made an appearance once again and consumed everyone . 'This is...' Serena thought weakly, ' the silver crystal? but how?' And with that, she blacked out, and so did everyone else around her, with the exception of Diamond who was destroyed by the silver crystal mercilessly._

"Ugh," Serena sighed getting up from the bed she was in. "My whole body feels like it's on fire," she said.

'Where am I?' she thought, 'And where is Darien, I can't remember what happened, but I feel terrible that's for sure.'

Serena staggared off the bed shakily and dizzily and looked at her surroundings. 'Wow, this place is really nice.' she thought referring to the sheer white curtains and pink bedsheets and the beautiful serene paintings that were hung so delicately on the walls.

'This is great and all, but I have to find Darien and Rini.' Serena slowly limped over to the door with barely the strength to turn the handle, but managed to, miraculously. She stepped out into what looked like a hallway. 'This must be a mansion or a castle or something,' she thought and looked around at the hundreds of doors that surrounded her, 'The downer to this place is- How in the world do you expect to find anyone?!'

She tried the doors immediately next to her room, and found them to be rather large closet like ones. 'Sheesh! Their closets are the size of my room and Sammy's room put together! Stupid rich people. Which brings me to another question... Why am I here, and how did I get here?!' she thought to herself and let a moan of agony escape her lips as she tried to walk to a room thats door was ajar. 'Maybe someone's in there that can explain everything to me,' she thought.

A searing pain went through her head as she saw flashes of what happened during the last battle that she couldn't bring herself to remember up until now. She saw herself backing away from Prince Diamond's hypnotic stare and confessing her love to Darien, and then she... She couldn't see what happened next.

Getting up from the place where she had collapsed in the hallway from her painful visions of past events, she continued to walk to the door that seemed as if it was drawing her into there. It was like one of those things- you know- when something tells you to go somewhere or do something, and if you don't, you know that you'll regret it.

Finally she got to that room that beckoned her, and found someone asleep in a bed.

"Darien?!" She whispered loudly her voice penetrating the silence that surrounded.

She walked over to the bed that Darien was sleeping in, and was about to nudge him to wake him up, but with a 'thud' she collapsed on the ground beside the bed, unfortunately hitting her head on the point of the nighttable beside the bed in the process, which further knocked her into a state of unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_(In Darien's Dreams)_

Visions of Serena encompassed his dreams.

"Why am I dreaming of Serena of all people?" Darien said, aware of his dream-like state.

Darien saw a brief moment of Serena and him kissing.

"Woah! We're practically enemies! What's the deal?" He questioned himself.  
"Well, sure I might have some friendly feelings deep down for the Meatballhead, but isn't this going a little too far? Since when did I start having passion dreams of Serena? This is really creeping me out,' he said and a new vision arised.

Serena was laying on the floor next to him and looking as if she was dead.

"NOOOO!!!! SERENA!!!!" He said and woke up with a start. Beads of sweat slipped down his body as he tried to gain back some composure.

_(A/N: he's not dreaming anymore just if u didn't catch that transition)_

He went to get up from the bed he was in and thought with wide eyes, 'Um... this isn't my bed!' Darien went to get off of it, but then he was greeted with the sight of the last vision of Serena in his dream except, a pool of blood surrounded her head.

"Oh my god! Serena?!" He said and his doctor training mode went into effect.

'Okay, I need to stop the bleeding he said, and tore a piece of his shirt off, and tried to bandage her forehead and make due with what he had.

Suddenly, a figure stepped into the doorway. The women engulfed in shadows said, "There is no need for that, I have my maid who is also a nurse summoned."

"Who are you?" Darien asked with curiosity.

"I cannot tell you this, but I can say that Serena will be fine," she said.

"How can you be sure of that?" he asked.

The woman said, "I am living proof," and stepped out of the shadows.

"Serena?! Now this is getting way too weird," he said taking in how much older and matured she looked, especially in the beautiful white satin strapless dress that she was wearing.

"I am not completely her anymore, but yes Prince, you are correct," she said.

"Why did you just call me prince?"

"You are one, but you will not remember any of what has happened when you awaken," she said and touched his forehead gently as a bright light emitted from it.

The nurse maid finally came and curtzied deeply to Neo Queen Serenity saying, "Your Highness."

"Elaine, you have no need to talk to me so formally, we are good friends," the queen said warmly.

"Oh, yes... Thank you Your-" but stopped and kept to the queen's wishes.

"Serena is over there on the ground, she just fainted of exhaustion and hit her head on the nighttable is all," she said knowingly.

"How, do you know?..."

"Don't forget she is my past self, I remember everything to this day..." the Neo Queen Serenity said.

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten," Elaine said and went over to Serena.

"Oh, and Neo Queen Serenity," Elaine asked, "Will the prince be alright?"

"Yes," she answered, "I have just erased only his memories gained from the palace, nothing more. He will awaken when he gets back to his own time."

"Domo arigatou-gozaimasu for explaining this to me," Elaine said and curtzied.

The queen walked off to somewhere else in the palace as Elaine, as strong as she was, carried Serena back over to her room.

Elaine took off the bandage of Darien's torn shirt piece, off of Serena's head placing it on the nightstand to her bed and thought, 'What a kind man he has turned out to be," Elaine finished bathing Serena, to clean the cuts from her fall that were prone to infection,  
and put on the final bandages.

She lit a fire in the fireplace of Serena's room, and in no time, the room was a pleasant, liveable temperature once again. Placing Serena on the bed, she shut off the lights and closed the door on her way out saying, "Good luck princess."

The next time that Serena had awoken, she felt much better- other than the headache from the fall that was aching to no end-, she had awaken to Neo Queen Serenity in her room whom asked her, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, but where am I and who are you?" Serena asked the queen.

Neo Queen Serenity walked up to Serena gracefully and told her to touch her hands, as she held them out infront of her.

Serena did as she was told and a golden and pink light engulfed her as she remembered everything that happened to her and all the previous knowledge that she had gained.

She let go when all her memories had been restored, and said tearfully, "Diamond- I remember everything... all the pain and fear... and of how he was trying to rape and kill me... but... what h-h-happened to him," she sobbed out of pain and anguish.

"Do you not remember the bright light that I have shown you that was emitted from your body?"

"I remember...," Serena said.

"Good because now I must explain something else that will make sense of everything to you."

She waited for Serena to gain back her composure momentarily, and continued, "That bright light, was the Silver Crystal protecting you, and your will to get away from Diamond and strength of your love for Darien is why it did just that," Neo Queen Serenity said in remembrance.

"But, how could it? The silver crystal was in my brooch and Diamond had my brooch. I wasn't even transformed into Sailor Moon,  
and how could it-"

The queen interrupted, "Remember when Diamond captured you at first whilst you were in this palace after gaining knowledge of you future of becoming Queen, and upon finding out that Rini is your daughter in the future? Well, there was a bright light that engulfed you as you were forced away and shot at with some nega-energy from his knife."

"Wasn't that just him kidnapping me and- No, wait. It couldn't have been just him disappearing with me out of there. I've seen him transport himself places, and he just sort of apparates there, he doesn't flash there..." Serena said in deep thought.

"That bright light wasn't from Prince Diamond at all, but from your brooch. The Silver Crystal had sensed the danger that you were soon to be in, and then went into your body for when it may be of use, if you hadn't access to your brooch at the time."

"So the Silver Crystal is inside of me? How do I use it, and how will I transform into Sailor Moon now that I still don't have my brooch?"

Neo Queen Serenity took something out of a subspace pocket in her long flowing gown. It was her locket. It didn't look damaged and looked better than new.

"H-how did you get that?" Serena wondered.

"I recreated it. The old one is of no use to you anymore. It is still inside Prince Diamond's old palace, and is broken anyways. I have made a new brooch for you. It is almost exactly like your other one, but there is more power now in it. I amplified the power it contained by two times. You will need it in future youma battles." Neo-Queen Serenity stated.

"Where are the scouts, my friends... and where is Rini?" Serena asked out of concern for the people most dear to her.

"They are fine. Although, previously they had blacked out due to the loss of energy it took them to fight at that powerful youma, while you were at Prince Diamond's Palace. I have sent them back to the past unknowingly. Their memories have been erased until you decide to reawaken them. It won't be easy if you do, but it is just temporary. They are back to their normal lives. As for Rini, like the others, she does not remember a thing. While battling Diamond unknowingly with the Silver Crystal, you have caused Rini and Darien to forget and have therefore erased any memories of what happened, so they are back to their previous lives. I would be careful about giving Darien and Rini their memories back," she admonished.

"Why?" Serena asked trying to take in all this information.

"Time will tell, is all I can say," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "As for now, you have a rough time ahead of you. Good luck with everything, and realize that me being here, is proof that nothing has been blown off course from all the memories that have been tampered with and erased," the queen said.

"Arigatou, for everything," Serena said and asked the queen, "But one final question... Um... how do I get back home and along with Darien too, which if I recall from the memories you have given me is still unconcscious in the other room?"

"Just transform with your new brooch and your normal transformation phrase. Since your power has been amplified you can make it with just enough energy to get back to your time if I give you a boost of some of my energy also."

"Thank you," Serena said and hugged a surprised Neo-Queen Serenity and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" while holding her brooch up high. She grabbed the bandage that Darien made for her and put it in her subspace pocket just for memories sake. She transformed and ran over to Darien's room, carried him with a strength she never knew she had, and went back to the Queen, and said, "Well, I guess this is it. Ja ne," Sailor Moon said and willed herself to be in her time and said the words as they came to her, "MOON... PRINCESS... TRANSPORT... ACTIVATION!" The queen gave her a boost of her power from the silver crystal, and Sailor Moon disappeared quickly back to the Gates of Time where Pluto awaited, and sent her back to her time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_(Present Time FLASH BACKS OVER A/N: Finally!)_

Serena was pensive, as she looked out across the pond from the bridge she was on.

"What did you mean before?" Darien asked referring to the previous comment at the Crown Arcade.

"Huh?" Serena was startled as she was swept out of her reverie out by surprise from hearing Darien's voice.

"It was nothing," Serena lied through her teeth and looked down morosely thinking about the comment he had made after seeing her bad school report card.

_"Wouldn't want to show that to my parents if I were you..."_ Dariens voice repeated over and over through her head as she closed her eyes frustratedly.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked concerned.

"Never mind... I'm going to be late for something. I have to go, good bye Darien," Serena said and ran back to her house; rivers of hot tears trailing down her cheeks rapidly.

'Bringing back all of those memories hurt so much,' Serena's stomach tightened and she got that disturbing choked up feeling inside of her. She needed to release all the pain inside of her; the anguish, the frustration.

When she got home, she went into her bathroom and pulled out a razor and kept repeatidly cutting herself. It gave her that momentarily relief that she had looked forward to all day. She craved it and it craved her, and no matter how much it would hurt in the morning, and no matter how much she knew she shouldn't be doing this, she kept on hacking away at her upper arms, and legs. Blood oozed from each cut and slid down her porcelain skin, which was now tainted with the blood droplets everywhere. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt that she had inflicted enough pain, and cuts on herself, and until she had enough of that temporary relief. Hearing the sound of the alarm on her cellphone going off that meant she had to get ready for work, she sighed in depression of having to work all night practically every night it seemed- and hacked away a couple more times at her arm to have more temporarily stress relief. Hearing Rini and Sammy coming home from school, she quickly washed up, and put on her sweatshirt, and capris on just time enough before they could walk in and see her all bloodied up.

Rini and Sammy walked upstairs after looking everywhere downstairs for Serena. They found her in the bathroom going to close the door, but then they saw something.

"Serena? What is that stuff in the bathroom sink and on the floor?" They asked.

To her horror they were talking about the blood that she had forgotten to clean up in her hurry that covered a greater part of the bathroom.  
**

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a nice long chappie for you, eh? Well, reviews with suggestions to improve my writing, or just stuff you liked about it, or didn't like about it, or wanted to comment on, are encouraged. Oh and thank you very much everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. You guys always make my day! Okays well pretty please review? gives puppy dog face hehehe Ja ne! **

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	5. Blood, Lies, and Guilt Trips

**A/N: oOoOo fast update eh? well, at least for me this is. I think I'm going to make the chapters a little shorter, but they'll be coming much frequently . idk Wells, please please pretty please review? I didn't get many reviews from the last chapter, and I kinda wanna know if this story really sucks, or not. Thanks, well please R/R! **

**Disclaimer: In my world I own Sailor Moon, but in reality I don't. What a bummer. --;;**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Blood, Lies, and Guilt Trips**_

_Recap of Last Chapter:_

_Rini and Sammy walked upstairs after looking everywhere downstairs for Serena, and found her in the bathroom going to close the door, but then they saw something._

_"Serena? What is that stuff in the bathroom sink and on the floor?" They asked._

_To her horror they were talking about the blood that she had forgotten to clean up in her hurry that covered a greater part of the bathroom._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's face turned to a look of horror of them seeing the blood in the bathroom, and quickly tried to think of excuses; anything to cover up the truth. After all, they were still really young, and as corny as it might seem, it could tramatize them if they knew the truth.

"Um... Oh that? Sorry," she said making sure her hands were hidden in the sleeves of her sweatshirt, "I cut my finger by accident with a knife when I was trying to open the -erm bag of carrots downstairs, and I forgot to clean it all up. No worries though, I'm uh... fine?" Serena said hoping they'd buy this crap of a story she'd made up in less than two seconds.

"That's a lot of blood," Sammy said suspiciously and looking at the bathroom again.

"Oh, well, it was a pretty deep cut. I- being the bad cook I am- hehe- used a big knife when I couldn't open it with a smaller one"  
Serena lied through her teeth.

"Why a bag of carrots? You hate carrots," Rini asked her.

"What is this twenty questions? I was going to make you a home cooked meal for a change, instead of those frozen dinners that you're eatting all the time," Serena said arguing.

"Oh," Rini said, "Okay," they said actually buying it even with a couple of their suspicions.

"Um... guys, I'm going to the store to get some bleach and stuff to clean the bathroom with. Don't go in it, okay? It's pretty nasty."

"Okay, sayonara," they said and went off to their rooms.

'Phew,' Serena thought, 'I'm glad the bought that story. Oh god, I lied to them! I hate having to lie to them. It's not fair for them.  
but what am I supposed to do? Tell, them "Oh, it helps to relieve my stress"? With my luck, they'd be trying it sometime! Grr.  
I need some fresh air to clear my head up a little. I guess I should go to the store to, after all I ran out of bleach from the last time I had to clean the bathroom, and I should probably get bandaides to put on my finger. They'll probably be really suspicious if my finger looks fine, and it's only been like an hour since I told them the lie about cutting it.'

Serena left the house with her purse in hand, and walked briskly to the store. If she didn't get the little shopping done, she'd have two worried kids, and one angry boss at work if she was late.

At the store, she picked up all the items that she needed, and quite a few more. She spent almost all of her paycheck infact. Walking,  
on not seeing where she was going- as the bags were many that she had to carry- with a crash into something really hard, the bags went flying to her sides, and she was falling. Fortunately, someone caught her before she could reach the pavement of the hard concrete sidewalk. Unfortunately, the person had just grabbed her wrists in an attempt to catch her.

"AH!" Serena cried out in pain, her new cuts reopening up again.

"Meatballhead, are you okay?" The person said with concern.

"Darien? Oh, yeah I'm fine," she said with gritted teeth as her wrists throbbed.

"Are you sure? Then why'd you scream?" Darien asked worry evident in his tone also from her not yelling at him because he used her most hated nickname.

"Why would you care?" Serena snapped

"Am I really that mean to you?" Darien asked hurt of how she thought of him

"No, sorry, you're really not. I've just been having a bad day."

"Still, why'd you scream?" he asked his question again to get the point across that he wanted answers.

"I screamed because... I... thought you were someone else," she lied.

"That didn't seem like a scream of surprise, it seemed like a scream of pain," Darien said.

"Darien, I'm fine, truly I am," Serena said and picked up all her shopping bags in a hurry, and left as quickly as her legs would carry her.

'Sometimes I just don't understand that girl,' Darien thought.

He looked at his hands and saw blood on them.

'Wait a second? Blood? Something is wrong!' he thought, 'I have to find her and see if she's alright... but where did she go?' he asked and realized that he had no clue where she would be. 'I better talk to Andrew.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_(With Rini and Sammy, at their house)_

Meanwhile, Rini walked downstairs to get something to eat. Opening the refrigerator, she got something to drink. Only seconds after realizing one thing. 'We don't even have any bags of carrots,' Rini thought suspiciously once more.

Rini tried to shrug it off, and went to sit down and watch some television on the couch.

Sammy was upstairs and was curious as to what the entire bathroom looked like, if the sink was that coated with blood. So, against Serena's wishes, he opened the bathroom door and nearly puked from the sight of blood on the counter tops, covering the sink completely, and almost every where else you can think of. Sammy thought in shock, 'One cut on your finger can't bleed that much.'

Sammy walked downstairs to see Rini with a worried look on her face, trying to concentrate on watching tv.

Sammy walked over to Rini and said, "I think somethings up with her." Rini nodded her head in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_(With Serena)_

Serena ran home and opened the door with her keys to the house. When she turned the key in the lock, she looked at the arms of her sweatshirt and gasped, 'Oh no! My cuts must have reopened and bled through my sweatshirt! Not good... If Darien finds out... no I can't think like that. He won't find out.'

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chappie done! This should compensate for all the time that I've been sick and had writer's block. lol Well, thank you for reading as you and the people that review are what make the story. Review, and I'll give you a cookie! hehe Well, when we can send food through computers I will, hehehe. Well, so please review and tell me what you thinks about this .**

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	6. The Plague of Night Terrors

**A/N: Sorry for the late-ish update. I had the chapter completely done like a week ago, but I've been sick yet again and couldn't get to the computer. Lesson be learned: Stop being allergic to medicine. lol Anyways with the story, please tell me if you really want anything in this story, and I'll consider putting it in it. Afterall, you guys are like the only ones who are reading it. Well, enjoy! -or else! (hehe j/k )**

**Disclaimer: I just write fanfiction, I don't own Sailor Moon unfortunately.**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: The Plague of Night Terrors_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Recap: _

_Serena ran home and opened the door with her keys to the house. When she turned the key in the lock, she looked at the arms of her sweatshirt and gasped, 'Oh no! My cuts must have reopened and bled through my sweatshirt! Not good... If Darien finds out... no I can't think like that. He won't find out.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien walked into the Crown Arcade, and walked toward his friend Andrew.

"Andrew, can I talk to you in the back room for a second?" Darien asked.

"I'm working, Dar-"

"It'll only take a few minutes," Darien said, "Please it's really important."

"Alright," he said reluctantly and walked with Darien to the back room.

Once Darien closed the door, he realized the look on Darien's face mean't that something was definitely up.

"Do you know why Serena keeps avoiding talking to me, and if she has any injuries that she has gotten recently?" Darien asked in a deeply concerned voice.

"Look Darien, the girl's going through a really rough time right now. She probably wants to get away from you teasing her mercilessly," Andrew said and sighed.

"That's not it Andrew, she's different. We don't even have our normal fights anymore. I called her Meatballhead, and she didn't even respond to the nickname. I think she'd talk to you if anything was wrong, ... so did she say anything to you?" Darien asked; Serena without realizing it, was tearing Darien's heart to pieces because she couldn't trust him enough to tell him something that happened or was bothering her.

"She didn't want me to tell you anything, and I'm going to keep it that way. I'm sorry, but she trusts me, and if I were in her position, I'd ask the same," Andrew said sorry that he wasn't allowed to explain anything to Darien.

"Okay, fine, but then if she's hurt- you'd better explain things to me!" Darien yelled.

"Of course she's hurt, emotionally she's-"

"No, I mean physically, Andrew. We bumped into each other like always, and when she fell, I went out to catch her. Since, her arms were the only things that could stop her from falling and since the rest of her body was almost on the ground, I grabbed her wrists to catch her-"

"And?" Andrew interrupted.

Darien said frustrated, "... and they were bleeding."

"Woah... Serena, I thought you told me you were okay..." Andrew whispered barely audible, but Darien heard it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Later at Night With Serena)_

(A/N: _italizied_: the dream

**_bold + italized_**: basically anything new that happens to the plot, or Serena's thoughts or quotes)

Serena tossed around in her bed relentlessly, having terrifying dreams for the fifth night in a row. Dreams of her parents death  
plagued her. Her whole body was saturated in sweat, and a deep look of pain and agony was planted across her face as she had  
visions of everything before the accident.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(In Serena's Dream)_

**_'Oh no, not this again! No, I can't go through this again. I haven't the strength to see their accident again.' Serena thought._**

_"Everyone all set?" Kenji asked._

_"Yes!" They replied enthusiastically._

_"Okay," Kenji said, "then lets-" and was interrupted by the ringing of the phone._

_RING, RING_

_**Serena tried to unplug the phone out of the phone jack to stop them from hearing the message that would bring them to their deaths. 'NO!!! Why isn't this working?!!!!' she thought as her transparent hands kept trying to stop the phone from ringing. If she did, then  
her parent's and her would have gone on the camping trip, and everything probably would have been fine.**_

_The answering machine kicked on._

_"Irene, it's mom," she said before going into a coughing fit._

_Ikuko (Irene) picked up. When she was finished talking, her eyes widened in horror.  
"We'll be right there," She said and hung up._

_Ikuko looked toward her husband Kenji, "Your father and I have to go now. The trip is postponed."_

_Everyone, even Kenji sighed._

_She continued, "Your grandmother is deathly ill and she wanted us to see her. Us as in Kenji and I. Grandma doesn't want you kids to see her like this Serena, Sammy, and Rini. Serena take care of your brother and cousin._

_**'Of course I will, I have been... all of this time... If only you were there, everything would be fine...'**_

_"But Mom-" _

_"No buts, Serena. We'll see you later. Love you," Ikuko said._

_Their parents exchanged their goodbyes and left. _

_**"Onegai, please don't go!'**_

_**Ikuko did something different, though this time.  
'Wait this wasn't in all the other dreams I've had...'**_

_**Ikuko gave her a reasuring look that everything would be fine, but it almost pleaded her not to do it all on her own. It's amazing what one look can say.**_

_**This time, Serena jumped into the back seat of her parent's car as they were leaving the house.**_

_**'I will NOT let them go alone this time; I deserve to be there with them...'**_

_Serena's parents, Ikuko and Kenji, were driving to Ikuko's dieing grandmother's house. Soon, it started to hail._

_"Oh dear, I guess it's a good thing we didn't go on the camping trip in this weather," Ikuko said as big chunks of hail came down on to the windshield._

_Kenji reached to put the windshield wipers on. They didn't budge. He couldn't pull over because they were on a very narrow road on an area with a steep drop below them. Kenji tried to see through the icy windshield, but to no avail. _

_**'No Dad! Don't!'**_

_He stopped because of the lack of visibility,and didn't want to continue on this road, if he couldn't see. _

_**Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Somehow as Serena was going to brace for the truck to hit and the impact, the backseat of the door suddenly flung open and a force shoved Serena out of the backseat of the car.**_

_**'What the...?'**_

_**Her parents gave her a loving smile as she was pushed to the safe side of the road by an unknown source.  
"NO!!!! LET ME GO WITH THEM!!!!" Serena yelled.**_

_Just as Kenji was going to get out to bang on the windshield wipers to get them to work, a van came and knocked the two in their car off the treacherous cliff. Ikuko and Kenji gasped in horror as they fell 200 feet to their death._

_**'Mom... Dad...' Serena thought sobbing on the other side of the road, and woke up with a start.**_

end of dream

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Serena woke up with her face wet with sweat and tears. Opening the top drawer of her nighttable, which was next to her bed, she took out a picture of her parents before the accident. Sobbing, she went into the bathroom to start what seemed to always be her morning cutting ritual when...

Rini walked into Serena's bedroom with tears in her eyes. Serena walked over to the distraught, crying girl, and encircled her in her arms in comfort. After the child stopped crying, and Serena regained her voice, she asked, "Why are you so upset Rini?..."

"I had a horrible dream about Mom and Dad..." the girl said between sobs and Serena immediately felt the pain of her nightmare about them take into effect again.

"Oh Rini..." Serena said enveloping her future daughter in a comforting embrace and silently cried with her. Unbeknownst to them, Sammy was also in his room doing the same. The nightmares were like a plague. They were constantly being spread around the people in the household.  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I know, such a sad place to leave off... I realize this is pretty short, but it seemed like I had to end this chapter here, or the rest  
of the next chapter wouldn't fit in well with this one- if you know what I mean. Also, I really don't like having to repeat stuff that is identical to that of another chapter, but this one it kind of seemed to work with (the flashback in the 1st chapter which was a dream Serena had in this chapter).The main reason I did that was because I really wanted to incorporate Serena's thoughts and actions into what she could do if she thought she could prevent their deaths. If you're confused about anything just let me know, and I'll try to explain. And don't worry, this chapter will lead perfectly into the next one. Alright well... Please Review! Till next time then... Sayonara **

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	7. Finding Out Everything

**A/N: I feel like such a bad person for updating so late and everything but just when I finished this chapter I lost it- and then a month or so ago my computer practically died and everything. I just got the monitor in a couple days ago so now I'll be fine for updating for a while. Alright, well here's a very quick sum up of everything that's gone on in this story (it's been a while since I updated so I'm sure a lot of you don't remember what happened previously).**

_**Short Summary: Serena cuts now b/c of her parents dieing, almost getting raped by Diamond and everything. Darien is worried for her (he doesn't remember a thing like of his alter ego or that Serena and he are destined to be together. Rini and Sammy are still in the picture and have been having horrible nightmares along with Serena.**_

_**Last chapter recap: The nightmares were like a plague. They never stopped.**_

**Alright well, enough with this huge author's note and let's get to the story, shall we? Well Please R/R!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I become really good friends with Naoko Takeuchi someday she may let me own Sailor Moon. goes into dreamland but gets hit with reality… or not.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Finding Out Everything 

Grabbing the keys to his motorcycle, Darien thrust them into the ignition, and sped off out the parking garage of his apartment building. A piece of paper lay in his hands reading Serena's address. Andrew had given it to him at their last meeting soon after Darien mentioned something about Serena being injured. It rustled around in the wind violently, - the result of him driving speedily. Once he got to the address written on the paper, he quietly rode into the driveway and drove up it closer to the house. He took the keys out of the ignition and walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell. It seemed as though it was broken, so he knocked loudly. No one came to the door.

_'Is this the right house?'_ Darien asked himself and checked the address for the second time. Seeing that it was indeed the right one, he knocked hard on the door again.

A red and teary-eyed Serena answered the door trying to convince him she was fine, she put on a fake smile and greeted him.

"Oh, hi Darien," Serena faked another bright smile, "What are you doing here?"

She turned as if she was checking if someone was behind her, quickly wiping a hand across her eyes, which were betraying her with their brackish wet substance.

Darien noticed this and asked gently in deep concern, "Serena what happened to you? What's wrong- you can tell me."

"No, nothing- I'm fine," Serena said and realized this was starting to sound like those predictable lines that romance movies tend to have scripted.

"Serena, I've been really concerned, - lately you haven't been your normal cheery self. Please tell me what's wrong…" Darien said gently wiping the tears from her porcelain skin.

"Darien, you shouldn't be concerned for me. Um… well, why don't you come in and I'll get you something to drink. It's too hot out here," she said and opened the door wider to let him in, stepping out of the doorway.

"Won't your dad get his shotgun out on me if I'm here? I've heard he's really strict about letting guys into the house," Darien said and saw a pained expression come over her face as she held onto where her heart was and gripped the counter tightly.

With his unknown alter ego's heightened speed, he caught her as she doubled over in pain not being able to breathe. Right at that moment, Rini had walked down the stairs wiping her eyes. She saw the scene in the kitchen. Serena in Darien's arms- her eyes closed with a pained expression on her face; tears trailing down Darien's face.

"Call 911 Rini!" Darien said quivering in fear for the Meatballhead.

Rini ran down the rest of the stairs along with Sammy who upon hearing the commotion came downstairs.

"Serena!" he yelled in a panic.

As Rini reached to grab the phone, a voice said barely audible, "Don't… Rini…"

Serena's eyes flew open suddenly. Serena had heard all that was going on around her, but up until now, she hadn't found her voice yet. It was like she was trapped inside her body and couldn't call out to them until now.

Rini stopped reaching for the phone.

"Don't," Serena repeated now a little more forcefully the pain slowly fading.

"We have to at least make sure you're okay," Darien said quickly wiping away his tears unnoticed.

_'No they can't,'_ Serena thought, _'I'm fine I must have had another heart pain relapses again. This was a little stronger than my last ones… Ow … please kami make the pain stop… I can't let them call an ambulance though; they'll find out that I'm Sailor Moon. I've got to convince them that I'm fine.'_

Rini, Sammy, and Darien embraced her tightly in a hug. Whey they broke apart, she stepped toward the couch quietly saying, "Thank you Darien," and said inaudible to anyone's ears, "I love you… Darien," and stumble from getting light-headed. Darien swiftly caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"Where's her bedroom?" Darien asked the two.

"Upstairs, first door to the left," Rini said.

"How do you know that we can trust him Rini?!" Sammy whispered harshly being protective of his older sister. Serena gave them a weak, but reassuring smile and they knew they could trust him to be a gentleman.

Darien carried the odango-haired girl to her bedroom meanwhile Serena thinking, _'I wish he remembered and knew how much I love him. He's so nice to me and gentle… Maybe he'll love me even though he doesn't know about me being the moon princess. Maybe he will even if he doesn't know that we were past lovers two thousand years ago and even for the little time he had his memory before he lost it.'_

Darien laid the sleeping princess onto her bed. He pulled the covers over her and sat next to her on the bed. Grabbing her hand with complete gentleness, he made her more relaxed.

A couple of hours passed by, Darien falling onto the bed fast asleep. The angel next to him though, was having a restless dream again; more like a nightmare.

* * *

_**(Serena's Dream)**_

"Darien!" Serena cried happily running toward him.

She enveloped in an intimate embrace. Her heart fluttered being in his arms. She went up to kiss him, but Darien pushed her gently away.

"Serena! What are you doing?! We're enemies aren't we? Why are you acting so strangely?" Darien said with a blank look on his face.

Serena's eyes instantly were brimming with tears. _'Why doesn't he remember anything? Doesn't he know we're dating? Hell, we're even getting married in the future! I saw it when we went there, so I know it's got to happen… right?'_ Serena thought in distress.

"You don't remember do you?" Serena questioned him quietly, her voice cracking.

_Darien slowly faded away_

"Darien!!!"

"_He won't remember… her never will. WE are the people who are destined to be together…" a voice said._

"Who are you?!!!" Serena yelled as recognition quickly passed over her features.

"Diamond?! No! It isn't you. It can't be… Diamond is DEAD!" Serena said panicking.

"_Surely I'm not. I'm coming… coming to take the person who is truly mine… YOU!" Diamond laughed maniacally._

"No…"

"_Your lover isn't here to protect you now!" _

"NO…" Serena's eyes widened in fear.

"_He doesn't love you anymore…"_

"NOOOOO!!!" Serena screamed.

Diamond advanced toward her. The dream setting then abruptly changed into the place back at the Dark Kingdom's palace… except this time he would get what he wanted.

"STOP IT!!! Please…" Serena sobbed.

* * *

**_(End of Dream)_**

Tears fell down Serena's cheeks as her nightmare continued. Darien had heard her scream his name as he was woken from his slumber. He looked at the clock and rubbed his eyes. Darien realized the time, and knew that if he didn't leave now he'd be late to his college mid term exam, and would receive a failing mark in the class. Darien walked over to where Rini and Sammy were.

"I have to take a very big test at school right now so is it okay for you two to watch over Serena for a little while until I'm back? I'll be back in an hour okay? Serena is still asleep upstairs. I'll be back as soon as I can," Darien said. They slowly nodded their heads.

"Be back soon okay?" Sammy and Rini asked him.

"I will," he said and left on his motorcycle to go to his college and take the exam.

Sammy and Rini went on to check on Serena but never got there.

About forty-five minutes later Serena woke up from her horrible nightmare.

"Oh my god!" Serena yelled and slid onto the ground a sobbing mess, "D-D- Diamond…? It was only a dream, only a dream. Where's Darien?... Oh no he left me… like the dream…," she said rocking herself into a trance grabbing a knife she always kept under her bed. And that's where Darien found her- bloodied newly cut wrists and arms – practically all over her body- and her just rocking back and forth making more deeper gashes everywhere.

"Serena? Stop! What are you doing? Why are you hurting yourself?!" Darien yelled.

She stared at him distantly and whispered, "Y- You… you- left me and forgot about…. me... You're not real; you're just going to fade away. You always fade away, in my dreams… Why can't he- why can't HE fade away…?"

"Serena snap out of it!" Darien yelled, and then saw her frazzled he went over to her with an embrace.

"Darien…?" Serena shivered and then let out a waterfall of tears, "You didn't leave me… Why can't you remember us Darien? Why? We were so happy…" she choked out as he rubbed her back soothing her.

"Serena you can't keep doing this- you can't keep hurting yourself. Please give me the knife Serena…" Darien said holding out his hand.

Finally giving, in she handed him the knife stained with her blood which was dripping off the edge.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Darien said and thought; 'Now I know the reason for the blood on her sweatshirt the other day… Oh Serena…'

Darien made Serena a bath and helped to clean her cuts out looking semi-away to not make too much embarrassment in the situation. Throwing the red washcloth away he lent her a while to compose herself and dry herself off.

She came out of the bathroom with just her robe on and went to her vanity to brush her hair and fix her odangoes- Darien just watching.

"Darien… I have to- no, - I want to tell you everything."

"Everything? But I already know about your cutting problem and everything what else can you be hiding?" Darien asked.

"More than you'll ever know…" Serena said solemnly and went by her nightstand. She opened the first drawer of it, and pulled out a piece of cloth and a star locket.

"Darien… let me tell you a story…," Serena said calmly.

"Does this have to do with what you've said you were hiding-" Darien questioned and got quieted by a delicate finger on his lips to silence him.

"Yes, it does. Now the sooner I get to tell you the story, the faster things may turn for the better," Serena said and continued. "A girl named Sailor Moon and a man named Tuxedo Mask were brought to the future by a child with pink hair-"

"What does this have to do with anything," Darien asked impatiently and shut up when he saw the look of determination on Serena's face to finish her story.

"Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were in love and had been fighting because of a reoccurring dream foretelling peril for the other lover. Once they had worked everything out they went to the future to Crystal Tokyo. There they went and found out that the pink hair child that had brought them back to the future was really their own. They also found out that each other were married and were even King and Queen of the wonderful land called Crystal Tokyo. But then an evil Prince captured Sailor Moon and brought her to his palace. He put her on his bed and wanted to do horrible things to her. Fortunately she escaped and was able to get out of the palace. She went through a maze of bushes and got to a building where her lover was. Although, this was not her lover, but the dark prince in disguise. Her real lover then stepped in, and although he had, they weren't out of this mess. Sailor Moon ended up using the Silver Imperium Crystal- a crystal with immense power that helped bring the good out in people or destroy those with none- on the dark prince. Though the dark prince was gone- her lover and child lost their memory of her entirely along with her companions that accompanied her on her journey who were known as the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon got transported back to the Crystal Palace where she looked for her lover. She found him in a bed with bandages on him from the fight with the dark prince. Somehow everyone was able to get home although their memories were lost, but before Sailor Moon left, she took his bandage from the nightstand where it lie- and kept it just incase he were never to remember her. This," Serena said holding up the cloth, "Is the bandage of Tuxedo Mask, her lover,… you."

"Me?... Oh wait. I- … remember…" Darien said as a blast of pure white light surrounded the two of them as Serena opened her locket. "Our locket…" he said and collapsed.

Serena exhausted from telling him what happened changed her already blood soaked bandages and watched over her prince as he slumbered.

A little while later he awakened as he saw Serena looking at a picture of him and her that lay on her night table. Walking up to her slowly and quietly, he wrapped his arms around hers and turned her around giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Serena… you've known all this time… Why didn't you tell me?" Darien asked softly yet in a frustrated tone.

"You didn't need to know. I'm supposed to be the only one who had to suffer…" Serena said quietly.

"I'll always be beside you Serena, I love you," Darien said as he bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. A kiss that makes the saying, 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder,' more real than any of them could have imagined. His tongue explored her mouth never getting enough of her. She closed her eyes finally enjoying this feeling that hadn't been felt in so long and embraced it with open arms. They finally broke apart from their kiss the emotions still lingering. They walked downstairs holding hands. Serena left to make some hot chocolate for the two of them. Darien just searched the house for something. There was something different… something missing in the Tsukino house…

'Wait- where ARE they?!' Darien thought to himself distressed as he looked everywhere.

Serena opened the cabinet door and reached for two mugs for their hot chocolate.

"Serena!" Darien yelled in a panic, "Rini and Sammy are missing!"

A crash was heard as two coffee mugs fell onto the floor and shattered into oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that should hold you guys over for a little while. That was the most I've written for a chapter in a long time, and it's all for you guys. I hope you liked this. I'm not sure how much time I'll have to update in the next week or two, but I'll try. Love you all and well please review b/c this took me forever to write- plus the more reviews I get the more inclined I'll be to update faster hehehe. Well yea so Please Review! Ja ne minna!**

**Meatballheadedprincess14**


	8. Just when things start to get better

**A/N: I've realized something recently- it's how much I depend on you guys for support when writing this story. As you may've noticed this is a rather dark kind of fanfic and sometimes it's my attitude that impacts it when I'm writing. When I started writing this fanfic my world was getting torn apart like Serena (except I didn't turn emo). Now most of that stuff that influenced me writing this is over. Almost everything except for you guys- so reviewing and telling me how'd this story be better would really help a lot. I don't know whether to keep going with all the dark or add some fluff. I really don't know what you guys want so please review after this to let me know. Afterall, the only people I'm writing for are you guys, and myself. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Even with all my otaku- ness I still don't own Sailor Moon… actually I did in my dreams… ah well I guess that doesn't count.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap: A crash was heard as two coffee mugs were dropped to the floor and shattered._

Chapter 8: Just as things start to get better

"Please tell me you didn't just say that," Serena said getting pains in her heart again.

"Where could they be…?" Darien asked in deep thought.

_Knock, Knock_

"Rini? Sammy?" Serena asked as she opened the door.

Regrettably, the people she wanted most to see weren't there. In the doorway stood a woman in a navy blue business suit with a clipboard.

"Hello, Ms Tsukino I presume? I'm from Social Services. I'm here regarding your guardianship over two people living here. I'm sure you know that you are not of legal age to care for these children nor responsible enough. I am sorry, but you not being a legitimate guardian to a Ms Rini Tsukino and a Mr. Sammy Tsukino makes a problem come about with living residence. I need to take them into our care at Social Services. Where are these people?"

'_I thought the Silver Crystal was supposed to take care of all this stuff. I mean- it made the house in my name afterall. Is something wrong with the Silver Crystal for it not to keep working as it has been for the last six months? What am I supposed to do though. What will I tell the Social Worker? I mean- I can't just say that I'm sure they've been kidnapped! Oh come on Serena… think of something. Some kind of excuse…' Serena thought._

"They can't go with you right now," Serena answered.

"This is not acceptable. And why not can they go with me?" the social worker said agitated and ready to call over her security friends that were back near her car incase of ill cooperation.

"Um… they're at a friends house and staying the night," Serena lied through her teeth.

"Fine, but you'll be seeing me again very soon I can assure you," she said and walked off to her car.

Serena closed the door and turned to Darien, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"They can't take them away from me. No one can- they're all I have left…" Serena whimpered into Darien's arms as he provided the little comfort he could give embracing the sobbing girl.

"Serena, we'll find Rini and Sammy," Darien soothed her, "but you need to calm down first, honey."

"Darien..." Serena whimpered again into his arms as he tightened his embrace.

Suddenly, Serena had a flash of an image of a man's face racing through her mind.

"Oh, Darien! I think I know who has them…" Serena in a state of semi-shock.

"…"

"It's… Diamond," Serena said holding onto Darien tight like if she loosened her hold on him, then the only thing left in her life would disappear forever.

"How do you know… Serena, don't you think you're just not thinking straight. Serena, sweetie, Diamond is dead. Remember-"

"I know what I just saw and it was him. I don't know when- I don't know how… but Diamond… he's alive…" Serena said shaking.

"I believe you Serena," Darien stated after an awkward silence befell them.

"How can we find them though if he has them? For all we know he could have brought them back to the future or something," Darien said concerned.

"I have an idea," Serena said and thought things out for a moment. "Diamond has been constantly invading my dreams- more like what are nightmares- for the past several weeks. Maybe if I talk to him and convince him, in my dream, that I am in love with him…" Darien visibly tensed. "Which I'm not- but if I pretend that I am and force him to give Rini and Sammy over, then we might have a chance."

"Serena, I don't like- no, I don't want you to be in harms way anymore. You've been through enough, there must be another way to get them back…." Darien said close to her ear hugging her.

"Please,… I have to. Darien, my brother and our future daughter's lives are at stake and you should know me by now. If there's even a slight chance that everything can go right again, then I'm taking it no matter what happens to me," Serena explained.

"We won't be able to have our future daughter anyways if something happens to you," Darien said looking into the deep blue depths of her eyes.

"I'll be fine Darien, and I'm doing this," Serena said stubbornly and went off into her bedroom holding Darien's hand and taking him with her.

Serena sat on the edge of her bed and got ready to go to sleep. "Be careful," Darien said as they shared a heartfelt kiss; Serena laying down and going into dreamland.

* * *

(In Serena's Dream)

The same image of Darien came into her view. Diamond appeared across from her in the dreamland plane.

_"He doesn't care about you," Diamond said._

"Fine."

_"You'll never be together," Diamond said._

"I know."

_"Your heart is mine," Diamond said evilly._

"You win," Serena said sighing in defeat and playing her part in the plan.

_"What?" Diamond asked unsure of what she just said._

"You win, I'm yours," Serena said as Diamond started to laugh manically. "But," she said interrupting his echoing laughter, "I need Rini and Sammy back."

_"What makes you think I have them, huh, my princess?" Diamond asked._

"Stop acting Diamond, I know you have them. Tell me where they are!" Serena yelled and added to sweeten the mood, "Or else- you'll never have me."

_"You conniving thing. Fine! I'll tell you! Go a few blocks down from your house. By the bridge that is over the small river…" Diamond said, "Either way, you're mine."_

He appeared close to her with his third eye on his head radiating off a psychic pulse like energy that put Serena into a trance. She tried to sleep talk and tell Darien everything of where they were, but was lost in a trance-like state. Sweating profusely, she struggled to get back out of this dream world and back to rescue Rini and Sammy- but couldn't. Somehow, though, she was able with all the will power she had, to control her physical body while being inside her dream. In other words, she was sleepwalking.

_'I have to get to the bridge…' Serena thought, 'The bridge… where Darien and I shared our first kiss…'_

**_----------------FLASHBACK (Serena's while she's still asleep)---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The trees were swaying in the light breeze, Serena's long skirt flowing in the wind. She wrapped her sweater around her as she got a chill. Darien noticed this and went to warm her up with a hug, but then their souls connected. Their souls connected as their eyes met and the mood of the moment humming through the air. Darien bent down and as lips touched in their first kiss, the feeling of déjà vu happened. The certain feeling or memory of their first kiss in the Silver Millenium from 2,000 years ago arised leaving the two lovers breathless.

**_-----------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------------------_**

'_I have to get Rini and Sammy back,' _Serena thought as she unwillingly was forced to kiss the man of her nightmares.

**_-----------------------------------------Out of Serena's Dream-----------------------------------------------------------_**

Darien watched as the sweating and struggling girl got out of her bed in her still dream like state and started walking somehow through the house to get to the bridge.

_'Where is she going? Oh no, why couldn't she wake up?' Darien asked himself and followed her._

Serena took a back road path away from people once she got out of her house, and walked by a place that was very familiar to him.

_'This is the bridge, where Serena and I first kissed…'_ Darien thought recalling one of the best moments of his life.

He walked with his beloved toward the bridge and stopped upon getting on it.

"Diamond! You scoundrel, I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead. Serena's crystal-" Darien said and got interrupted.

"Yes," Diamond sighed, "I know the story she probably told you- the one where I got destroyed into oblivion with her precious Silver Imperium Crystal. Well, she didn't count on Wiseman bringing me back to life with the dark crystal did she now?" Diamond smirked.

"Wiseman- oh yes I briefly remember him. In the future, the King told me about him… But how could the dark crystal bring you bac-"

"Oh you think that the Silver Imperium Crystal is the only crystal that can revive people or bring them back from the dead to be rebirth?" Diamond snickered, "Pathetic."

"You'll pay Diamond," Darien said pulling out his transformation rose yelling his incantation phrase to transform himself.

Nothing happened.

"Oooh it sees that our dear prince has lost his power," Diamond said laughing manically.

_'What is wrong with this? Why can't I transform? I received all my memories I lost before- so why can't I still transform into Tuxedo Mask? Come on! Why?!'_ Darien struggled internally.

"Darien!" someone yelled from below the bridge. Darien looked under the bridge only to see Wiseman hovering over the deep river water with Rini and Sammy very close to it. They were encircled in dark energy.

"Don't even bother trying anything. If you do I'll have to make their deaths quick. Come on- where's the fun in that?" Diamond said looking at Rini who had a horrible look on her face. "Plus," he continued, "Serena's all mine anyways."

"Serena!" Darien yelled to Serena and grabbed both of her shoulders bending down to her eyelength. "Please, you gotta snap out of this Serena! You can defeat Diamond- WE can defeat Diamond. Please, you said you wouldn't let anything happen to you for Rini's sake so come on! Keep up with your promise," Darien yelled frustrated. Tears formed in his piercing midnight blue eyes, "Serena I love you, I want to be with you… You were always there for me- please Serena why can't you be here for me now?! I need you, Rini and Sammy need you!!!"

Serena's eyes lost their glazed over look as she was brought conscious again.

"Darien?" she asked weakly and embraced him, Darien's tears falling onto the top of her head.

"I love you Serena," Darien said softly.

"Oh you two make me gag! Should I just give Wiseman the signal to just kill your dear family already or are you done with your lovey dovey words," Diamond spat.

The sound that was music to Darien's ears came out, "Moon Crystal Power!!!" as Serena transformed. She went down to jump to the orbs that Rini and Sammy were on, but Wiseman moved them. As she was falling down to the deep river, Darien thought with a confidence that it'd work his transformation phrase. Suddenly, he transformed quicker than any other time he'd tried to transform, and sent down the other end of his cane to Serena's reach.

_'Oh Serena,'_ Tuxedo Mask thought,_ 'Please grab onto it!'_

Mid fall, Sailor Moon reached for the end of Tuxedo Mask's cane that'd been sent down to her and just grabbed it tight enough to not slip off into the deep river.

_'Thank god,'_ Tuxedo Mask thought and retracted his cane pulling her up and away from harm's reach.

"Diamond, Wiseman! You two will now be destroyed forever. NO more dreams! NO more kidnapping! And NO more hurting the ones I love!!! SILVER MOON CRYSTAL Power!!!!! PLEASE GIVE ME THE STRENGTH I NEED TO DEFEAT THEM! THEY KEEP HURTING ME AND THE ONES I LOVE! PLEASE SILVER CRYSTAL!!! GRANT ME YOUR TRUE POWER!!!!!! Serena said as the bright pink light that had encompassed Diamond before grew and swallowed Wiseman and Diamond. Wiseman used his dark crystal globe and resisted against Sailor Moon's good energy, but it was no use with Tuxedo Kamen's power and Sailor Moon's and the power of the Silver Crystal. They were no more.

Sailor Moon mid-faint de-transformed back to her normal self just before her knight in shining armor could catch her.

"Thank you for helping me and getting me out of that horrible nightmare. I love you so much Darien, I want you to know that…" Serena said before she lost consciousness.

Darien carried Serena back to her house and brought her straight up to bed, Rini and Sammy following.

"You two can relax now. Go take a nap. I'll tell you when she wakes up," Darien told Rini and Sammy before they went off to bed to take a most needed nap.

Darien watched as Serena had her first peaceful dream in a while. She kept smiling and sleep-talking saying his name a lot. As soon as she awakened from her sleep, Darien hugged her.

"So what do we do now?" Serena asked thoughtfully after a moment of silence.

"We do this," Darien said and abruptly kissed her with all the energy he had in him and love that had grew in his heart since they had been apart. Their tongues danced swiftly as they shared a romantic kiss, Darien's hand grabbing onto the back of her neck. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes. Finally she could be with the ones she loved. It seemed like they'd been apart a life time, and she never wanted to go through that again. "I love you Serena. You make the puzzle of my heart complete." Serena said, "Darien, I've missed you so much, but if you EVER lose your memory again, I will personally see to it that you have your brain dismantled and will be forced to remember me. Got it?" Serena said jokingly.

"Of course, and if we have to talk about being apart anymore, then I will just have to make you forget."

"Oh, and how will you do that my kind sir?" Serena asked.

"Milady, I'd just have to kiss you senseless," Darien said as they shared another very passionate kiss.

_Knock, Knock_

There was someone knocking on the door.

Rini and Sammy went to go get it, but Serena stopped them.

"Hold on one second!" She yelled, and went down the stairs quickly to answer the door. "I'll be right ther-" she said and opened the door.

A woman and two security men were standing outside her front door.

"Remember us?" the social worker asked smiling, "And you two are Rini and Sammy I presume…?"

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: Okay well don't forget to review. You can tell me where you think this story is going. Predict something, I don't know. Although, if you leave a review with critiques and help with what you want more in the story (dark or fluff, stuff like that) it'd be great too. Well, Sayonara and don't forget to review! Ja!**_

_**Meatballheadedprincess14**_


	9. He will rescue me from my tears

**A/N: Gomenasi for the long wait. I'm pretty sure a lot of you have given up on this story b/c of my horribly late updates. The main reason why I haven't updated is because I haven't been as inspired as of late to add more drama to this story or cutting or anything since I haven't gone through any tough times yet. I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter and conclusion of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I never will.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_There was someone knocking on the door._

_Rini and Sammy went to go get it, but Serena stopped them._

"_Hold on one second!" She yelled, and went down the stairs quickly to answer the door. "I'll be right ther-" she said and opened the door._

_A woman and two security men were standing outside her front door._

"_Remember us?" the social worker asked smiling, "And you two are Rini and Sammy I presume…?"_

* * *

**Chapter 9: He will rescue me, from my tears**

Serena visibly tensed, her eyes darting around at anything except for the social worker's. Putting his arm around her, Darien asked, "Who are these people, Serena?"

Serena's eyes watered forming two pools of brackish tears that cascaded down her fragile face. Her stomach turned into knots and made it nearly impossible for her to breathe. She looked into Darien's eyes trying to tell him everything with just them, but it obviously wasn't working.

"They're social workers," Serena replied huskily.

The social worker at the left explained to the man, "Miss Serena Tsukino is not of age currently to care for a Rini Tsukino nor a Sammy Tsukino and therefore they must be brought into social services to find a better home at least until there is a guardian of legal age to care for these kids." Darien nodded in understanding, and gave Serena a quick tight squeeze in reassurance.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Darien replied keeping his composure.

"The law clearly states-"

"I don't CARE what the law states," Darien said spitefully, "All as I know is, these two aren't going to be put in an orphanage like I was." Darien said aloud, but then thought to himself, _"I can't tell them that Rini is mine and Serena's daughter. They'll probably consider that rape or something. Oh… god what should I do? Wait- I know. I have to do this. Serena's my life, and I can't have our future daughter and her brother in foster homes especially when I know that we're all going to be together anyways."_

"I didn't want to do this infront of THESE people, but Serena… Will you marry me?" Darien asked tenderly getting down on his knees and pulled out a velvet box.

"Darien…" Serena gaped, "I- can't…" She saw Darien's face turn noticeably into a morose expression and continued, "but, I will marry you someday. Just- I can't here. I don't want to get married because we have to, I want to because we want to and the timing is right. I'm sorry- I'd love to marry you now but it'd be too soon and I-"

"There's no need to explain," Darien said understandingly, and unclasped the necklace she was currently wearing, and put the ring on it fastening the necklace around her neck once again.

"Well, this doesn't change anything," the social worker at the right said, "We still need someone of age to care for these kids.

Darien blinked and thought in the long moment of silence what he should do. "I'll take care of them. Meanwhile Serena and I will live together-" he looked at Serena and saw her content nod of approval, "and we will both care for Rini and Sammy at my place."

Serena gave a wide smile and embraced Darien tightly giving him a tender kiss smiling the whole while at the new life that they were yet to form.

* * *

_(A couple weeks later)…_

"GAHH!!!" Serena yelled in pain.

"Serena?" Darien rushed into the kitchen where Serena was on the kitchen floor in pain. "What happened? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly and looked around seeing food all over the kitchen floor.

"Owwwy," Serena moaned and clutched her throbbing finger, brown stuff in her hair.

Darien got some ice, wrapping it in a paper towel, and placing it against the large burn mark on Serena's finger.

"I was trying to make a chocolate birthday cake for you," Serena pouted, "but when I opened the oven after it was done baking, I picked it up and I got burnt. –and… and... WAH!!!! I dropped your birthday cake which was supposed to be a total surprise and it went everywhere. And now you can't eat it! WAHHH!!!!!" Serena wailed loudly.

Darien gave a little smile and bent down to her level putting his hand on her shoulder. Serena looked to the hand on her shoulder and stopped crying.

"Sere, you made me a birthday cake?" Darien asked sweetly and took some of the cake off her face and licked it off his finger. "Wow, that's really good!" Darien exclaimed and said sizing her up, "Hmm…"

"What?" Serena asked puzzled and looked into Darien's eyes confused.

Darien gave a mischievous look, "I guess I'll just have to eat all this yummy cake off of you then!" He licked the cake off that was on her cheek Serena squirming.

"Darien! Hahaha, you're torturing me! That tickles! Hahahaha Stop! I mean it Darien! DARIEN!!!" Serena laughed.

"Wait, you have a little cake right there," Darien said pointing to her lips and kissed her neither of them breathing for awhile. The kiss broke apart and Serena blushed as she heard two kids saying, "Ew. Gross."

Serena replied with a big hug for both of them getting chocolate cake everywhere on them.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed and so the chocolate cake food fight had begun with masses of the delicious food flying through the air, making the ring that now resided around Serena's ring finger covered in all of its sweetness.

**

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a little more happy than I would've liked it to end, but I don't know- I think this is the first story I've ever finished at all so maybe future story endings won't suck as much, haha. Well, a big HUG and THANK YOU to: crazysaneperson14, LGCoffeeAddict, AngelONight, Janette, Jay-Z, heartofblades, LilMissManda, MeganConsoer, Indrasari, lifestream aerith, FrostyAKF, supersaiyanx, mlt17, Rini Chibi Moon, Angelica, Kelsey, Chikyuuhime, Baby Luna, Kitty, Will Parry, La Blue Evita, iluvboys, nitengale, LilyFlower0769, Hotaru's Raven, nekogirl91, and bumblebee115 for all the wonderful reviews throughout this story. Aishitteru minna! Sayonara. **

Meatballheadedprincess14


End file.
